Robin Through Time
by DarthZ
Summary: Robin was doing his normal nighttime activities. Well, he was until he got transported to another dimension and time! Now he has to figure out how to get home with the help of Batman, Nightwing and Robin, and time is a fickle thing. On hiatus
1. Are You Me?

**A/N: Just so you guys know, this is my first story. I will add more chapters if I get at least 10 reviews. I don't care if they're all from the same person, just 10 reviews. I hope you like. I've had the idea in my head for awhile, and I was kind surprised no one had written this basic storyline before. Or maybe someone has and I just missed it. Sorry if it's kind of short. I did my best and I am hoping to add to it if you review. Please?**

Robin was having an off day. No, it was worse than an off day. It was a nation-wide power outage day. Nothing was going right in his already weird world. Some wannabe super villain tried to rob a bank (do these guys get all their ideas from the same handbook?) in Central City and the Young Justice had to go stop him. Turned out, he wasn't a wannabe. He was the real deal. They were very whelmed.

Robin was unconscious when Time Master decided that it would be fun to send him flying through time. At least, he hoped it was just time. Hopping dimensions would probably not help him very much. So that is how he ended up laying in some dark cave in who-knows-where-ville. Hang on, was that a computer in the cave? Oh, joy. He was laying in the Batcave. He hoped it was still the Batcave, and that it was still in use.

Schting! Yeah, it was still in use. And the person who was using it was throwing something that looked strangely like _his _birdarangs. Huh, weird. Whoever it was had good aim, too. There were now 3 birdarangs sticking out of the ground between his feet. He needed to move. Or attack back. Robin liked option 2 better. He jumped at the person and performed an awesome roundhouse kick in the air. _There is no way that guy is going to get out of the way _he thought. The stranger proved him wrong by back flipping out of the way. _Dang it! I'm such an idiot. He's in the Batcave throwing birdarangs. Why wouldn't he know how to fight?_ Robin berated himself. The stranger came back with some very impressive punches that Robin only just managed to avoid.

Right about then, someone pulled him out of the fight.

"Who are you?" The newcomer asked.

"I'm Robin." Robin replied.

"No, you're not. I am. There's only one Robin at a time. And I get that name now. You can have it next." The original stranger was defiant. He also was a little bit whiny.

"Well, I don't know who you are, but I've been Robin for almost 4 years. So I win." Robin was determined to prove that _he _was Robin, not this other guy.

"I-" The stranger was cut off by the new person.

"Dick?" Wait, was this-

"Batman?" Robin finished out loud.

"Oh, wow! You were small as a kid, Dick." The new Robin said.

"I wasn't that small!" Someone else was in the cave too. "Hey, me."

* * *

><p>Robin was officially whelmed. Was that <em>him<em>? At least he was still alive. That was a comforting thought.

"Robin-" Batman started.

"Yeah?" Both Robin's answered.

"I meant Dick. How did you get here?" Batman asked.

"I'm wondering that too. I don't remember ever going to the future. Are you from another dimension? Because I don't remember ever wearing that exact costume. I've worn something similar, but not that exact one." The older Dick looked and sounded a little confused. The original Robin was confused too. He had been hoping that this was just the future, but the older him just confirmed his fears. Time travel or dimension travel was hard enough, but both? Ugh, that was going to be pretty much impossible. Batman, his Batman was going to kill him if he got back. _Don't think like that. You will get back. This Batman will make sure of it._

"I don't really know about the whole dimension thing, but as for the time travel, my team and I were fighting a new villain called Time Master. You can guess what his powers are. He was trying to rob a bank and I hope he wasn't successful. Anyways, I was unconscious, and I guess he decided he would tick off my Batman, and the rest of the Justice League, by sending me into a different time and dimension. I landed in the Batcave and this guy," Dick gestured to the Robin standing next to him, "started throwing my own weapons at me." Dick finished.

"Hey! You-" Robin started.

"Tim." Batman said.

"But-"

"Tim!"

"Batman, he-"

"Tim, be quiet!" Batman said sternly.

Tim shut up rather quickly.

Dick (the older one) looked like he was thinking hard. "What are we going to do? We need to get him home and I can't think of anything we could do. I mean, we can see if Dr. Fate or the Martian can do something, but I don't think there is anything _we _can do."

The younger Dick was just standing there listening to his older self say there was nothing they could do, when the elevator doors that lead to the Manor opened.

"Oh, dear me."

**Who can guess who that is that just came out of the Batelevator? I think I made it obvious, but maybe its just because I wrote the story.**


	2. Poor Alfred

**I realized I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. Whoops. Anyways, thank you ****Blood of the Dawn**** for the helpful review. Yeah, I know Robin wouldn't be so trusting, but I think that if he were in the Batcave, and Batman was there **_**and **_**he knew his identity, he might lighten up a little. But, maybe that's just me. I also realize that I was a little bit of an idiot what I said in my note in the first chapter. Hopefully you guys will forgive me? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Otherwise, we would have had YJ episodes all through the summer.**

"Oh, dear me." A British voice said. It was a testament to how used to all the situations Batman and his protégés got into that that was all Alfred said. "Master Robin, if you would be so kind to come here. You appear to have a rather large bruise forming."

"I'm ok, Alfred. It's just a bruise. I've had worse. Much worse. I'll be fine." Robin smiled slightly. Even here, in a different dimension and time, the butler acted the same: the wise grandfather to the Batfamily.

"I know. I have had to patch you up more times than I would care to count, but it does look like the beginning of a concussion. I do insist." Alfred said, using his Alfred-glare. Dang, that still gave him chills.

"Fine, I'm coming." Robin decided that it wasn't a good idea to disobey Alfred when he was in his protective mode. Alfred smiled, satisfied.

"When you're done, come back here. We need to figure out where you came from, and how to get you back. I'm sure your Batman would like you back." Was it just him, or was this world's Batman a lot more talkative? Or maybe he was on one of his social streaks. Whatever the reason, it was a little weird. Batman and talkative in the same sentence? Only if the word "not" was in between somewhere.

"Ok, I can do that." Robin said slowly.

"Nightwing, Tim, you two will go on patrol. I need to find a way to get him home." Batman said.

"Will do, Bats. Hey, can we-" Robin started.

"No. Batmobile is staying in the cave. Take the cycles." Batman was very firm.

"I hate it when you do that." Tim said. Robin wasn't a big fan of it either. It always creeped him out when Bats finished his thoughts and sentences. Although, he didn't just pull the title "World's Greatest Detective" out of a hat.

Batman was wondering how a version of his first Robin showed up in the Batcave. It wasn't the easiest place to find, so he had to have known where it was. Looking at the security footage, Batman saw that the younger Dick Grayson really did just appear in the cave. _How did that happen? It doesn't look like a Boom Tube, or anything else I've seen before._ Batman was just about to ponder that a little more, when Robin walked in, an ice pack on his head, no doubt at the insistence of Alfred.

"So, what do you need from me?" Robin seemed to understand the situation pretty well.

"I need a blood sample." Batman said.

"So you can see if I am who I say I am?" Robin asked.

"Well, yes. But also to check your quantum signature." Batman added. "Every person has a quantum signature that is identical to the quantum signature their dimension has. You can use it to identify what dimension someone belongs too. You will have a different signature than me, Tim or Alfred." Batman explained at the look on Robin's face.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense." Robin offered his arm to Batman for the blood sample.

Batman pulled out a syringe and some rubber from his belt and tied off Robin's bicep. He then stuck the needle in his arm and filled the syringe with blood. Alfred walked in with a tray of sandwiches and offered them to Robin.

"You looked in need in of food, Master Robin. I brought your favorite sandwiches on our world. I am expecting that it is the same or similar to what you like." Alfred's logic was impeccable. He had brought Robin peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwiches with extra jelly.

"You are amazing, Alfred." Robin said.

"Thank you, Master Robin." Alfred replied.

" You're welcome, Alfred. Hey Bats? Is Wally still around?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Batman stated.

"Well? Are you going to elaborate on that?"

"No. It could create a paradox if I told you too much. Even if you are from a different dimension, I don't want to take any chances."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Robin was a little downcast with his lack of fortune telling.

"Batman…help…..Jok….knife….." That sounded like Wally!

**Yeah, kinda short. I've had so much homework lately, I haven't had much time to write. Just thought I'd get something up, even if it is short. **

**The Gypsy Alchemist:**** Glad you like it. I love these kinds of storys. I'm a little sad that there aren't more because I hate reading my own stories.**

**Blood of the Dawn:**** Very helpful review, thanks. I realized that after I posted and I thought that maybe Robin would be a little more trusting if he was in a familiar place? Maybe that's just me. But it worked with my story.**

**geek197:**** Yes, poor Alfred. I take critisism really well (I think), so I won't be offended if you don't like me anymore. I get it, don't worry. :)**

**TheNightwingfan:**** Yeah, I know it's short. You would not believe how much homework I'm getting. I'm glad you like it though. I'm trying to get the YJ members in there somewhere. I think maybe the next chapter will have something with the battle that sent Robin here. It's mostly planned out in my head.**

**FudoTwin17:**** I'm glad you like.**


	3. Where's Wally?

**Sorry about the short chapters. I've had homework and have had some major writer's block. Hopefully this will sound as good to you guys as it does to me.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Batman. I wish I did, but I don't. **

"Batman…help….Jok….knife…" That sounded like Wally on the emergency channel on the Batcomputer!

"Batman! That's Wally! We need to go help him! Where is he?" Nightwing was shouting and very frantic on their comm link. Robin guessed that he was close friends with Wally, even now.

"Batman, if that's Wally, we _need_ to go help him." Robin said. No, he was almost pleading. He knew Wally wouldn't like it if he was ever left to fend for himself. Robin knew that his team would be looking for a way to get him back. He wanted Wally to think that, too.

_Flashback_

"KF, we need to get the watch away from him." Robin said. They were fighting a new villain called Time Master. Even though it seemed he was knew to the villain world, so it looked like he did some background research, which was more than could be said about some of the other villains the team had faced.

"Right. You distract him and I'll run up from the side and grab it." Kid Flash turned to talk to Robin, but Robin had already done his ninja thing and was long gone. "Ok, I guess I'll distract him, and you grab it. I hate it when you do that!" Kid yelled that last part so that Robin could hear him, wherever he had gone.

_Wally, Robin, what are you doing?_ Miss Martian wanted to know what their plan was through their telepathic connection.

_We're about to grab the-_ Robin's thought went unfinished as the team an explosion a few blocks down.

_Oh, crud. I really hope Robin intended for that to happen, because if not, he's in a lot of trouble._ Kid Flash thought frantically. He was worried for his best friend.

"Sidekicks! Come out before I kill this brat! I'm sure you don't want his death on your conscience!" Time Master had caught Robin! If he died, Batman would most likely disband the team and send Miss Martian back to Mars. Kid would not let that happen.

_We can't risk our cover and let Time Master know how many of us there are. _Kid thought that Artemis was being stupid.

_I'm going to get him. He would do the same for me and I won't let him get killed because we wouldn't risk our own necks. _Kid Flash was not going to give up on Robin, no matter what his teammates did or thought.

Hang on, Rob. I'm coming.

When Kid got to Time Master, he was pointing his gun at Robin's chest. It was a strange gun, though. Kid really hoped all it did was shoot a bullet because then there was a possibility they could save him if he did get hurt. If it shot something else, they would have some trouble identifying it before they could save him.

_Stop being such a downer, West. Robin needs you to help him._ Wally had to stop his attitude and focus on his goal, just like Rob had taught him.

"Ah, have you come to save your friend? I'm afraid you'll have to bring the rest of the sidekicks if I'm going to give him back." Time Master taunted him. Kid actually looked at Robin for the first time since he had arrived. He looked ok, although he was going to have quite the bruise and a concussion to go along with it.

"Good luck with that. There are no other sidekicks!" He wasn't kidding. They weren't sidekicks; they were partners. They were very clear about that.

"Oh, well. I guess you won't see your friend again. He will be out of your life forever." Time Master pulled the trigger and Robin disappeared in a flash of white light.

_End Flashback_

Robin was sitting in the Batmobile with Batman at the wheel. Nightwing had come back early from his patrol to help find Wally and was next to them on his cycle.

"Where are we going, Bats?" Robin asked.

"Abandoned toy factory." He answered. Uh, oh. That could be bad. A toy factory usually meant the Joker was involved and that was bad news for Wally.

"It's Joker, isn't it, Bats?" Nightwing sounded just as worried out loud as Robin was in his head. _Of course we are. We're the same person._

"Yes."

"Oh, crud. He's in trouble." Robin feared for his friend's life. As far as he knew in his time, Wally hadn't gone up against Joker before. Or any of Gotham's villains, for that matter. He wouldn't know what to expect. All of Central's villains were happy-go-lucky and Wally knew who they all were. He even hung out with them during school.

"Yeah, oh crud. Wally is going to get himself killed. Our villains don't like it when you talk back to them." Nightwing found some humor in the situation in true Robin fashion.

"Focus." Batman said.


	4. We Have To Save Wally!

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry if you think it's been awhile since I've updated. High School gives so much freaking homework, especially a private school. Anyways, I need ideas on where to go with this. PM me if you have a good one. Thank you to all the kind people out there that think this is good and they like it. You make my day at lunch when I read all my e-mails. I have heard that it is kinda confusing trying to tell between the older Dick and the younger Dick. To fix this, I thought that I could call the older one Nightwing, the younger one is Robin, and Tim is Tim. Hope that helps. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. But I do own my computer.**

Wally was in a bit of a pickle. He had a knife sticking out of his side and was chained up to a wall by the Joker. _I really hope Batman heard me. I just don't want Robin to come alone. That's the last thing I want. It's probably at the top of the Joker's list, though. If he comes, I'll personally kill him._ Wally was kind of freaking out. He didn't want Robin to come, he needed Batman, was he going to die before anyone found him, how would anyone find him, when was he going to get food, how long had it been since he had eaten anything. That was a pretty long list. Now that he was thinking about, he could just go through it like one of his to-do lists, except in his head. _That'll work._

Wally couldn't control who came, although Batman would probably lock Robin in his room before he let him come fight Joker alone. If Nightwing found out, he would insist on coming, and then Batman would probably come too. They had fixed things up between them. Mostly. That would solve his first 2 problems. Batman was the World's Greatest Detective and Nightwing was trained by them. Of course they would find him. Problem number 3 solved. As for when he would get food, it had better be soon, but since this was the Joker, who knew. He was insane. Problem number 4 was not looking so good. _Move onto the next one. It'll make you feel better. _How long _had _it been since he had eaten anything? Wally had no idea how long he had been here. It had been a few hours longer than that since he had eaten anything. He would probably pass out soon.

"Hello, Speedy." A malicious voice said. _Oh no, Joker's back. I'm a goner._ Wally was close to freaking out. He normally didn't, but this was a very special situation.

"The name's Flash, Clown." Wally's mouth had lost its filter. That was always what got him in trouble with the villains, especially Gotham's no-nonsense villains.

_SMACK! _Joker slapped Wally across his face.

"We should teach you to respect your elders. Oh wait, that's what we're doing here in the first place. Get ready to learn some manners, junior. We are also going to teach you to not run away from the people who have had cameras on you for every second you've been here. We will be able to find you faster than you can find the door." Joker pulled out a wicked sharp knife and moved towards Wally.

"Batman, can't we go any faster? Who knows what Joker is doing to Wally?" Nightwing was getting really worried and anxious. His friend was getting tortured by the Joker and he was still half an hour away.

"So, you still keep in touch with Wally?" Robin asked his older self.

"Yeah. We're best buds. But that might change to 'was' if we don't get him back. Joker's still the same as he was ten years ago." Nightwing answered.

"We're here." Batman said.

Nightwing immediately vaulted off his motorcycle and was about to run inside the building when Batman stopped him.

"You remember what happened to Jason. Don't run in alone. I don't want you killed too." Batman reminded Nightwing. This was enough to stop him in his tracks.

"What happened to Jason? Who is Jason?" Robin asked.

"Not telling. We don't want to make a time paradox." Batman said. Dick wasn't too happy.

"Are you pouting? You know puppy dog eyes don't work on Batman." Nightwing said.

"They work in my time."

"Yeah, well in your time, Batman doesn't have to deal with the death of one of his Robins. It tends to change someone." Nightwing responded.

"Hang on, Jason was a Robin? And he's dead?" Robin was flabbergasted. **(I love that word )**

"I can hear you, you know." Batman said over his shoulder, not sounding too happy. He was already halfway to the door.

Dick face-palmed himself. _Dang it. Of course he can hear you, you moron. He's Batman! _Dick had had a few experiences like that. Most of them were with Wally, his best bud. His best bud that he was supposed to be saving. Crud. _Get your head in the game, Grayson. Who knows what is happening to him. You've got to hurry!_

"Can we get moving? Wally is probably running out of energy. I would rather not have a dead best friend." Nightwing had just said what they were both scared of – a dead Wally.

"I was waiting for you." Batman said.

"Well, it would have helped if you had said something." Nightwing snapped back.

"Whoa, cool it, both of you." Robin stepped between them. "Let's just get Wally back and finish this so I can go home."

"He's right. We need to get him home. His Batman will probably be breaking stuff right about now."

With that, they all realized how important it was that they all got moving. An angry Batman wasn't good for anyone. There was a welcome mat in front of the doors of the factory. The now – Dynamic Trio were looking at the mat with suspicious eyes when the ground they were standing on fell out from beneath them and they were all sliding down a slide. At least, they thought all of them were. Little did they know Robin had managed to jump out of the way because he wasn't standing in the same place as the other two. As they were sliding down a slide, Robin was looking around to see if there were any security cameras he could potentially hack. After looking for two minutes, he spotted one and thought _bingo. _

The Joker was back. Wally was really hoping that he had brought him some food, but he doubted it. He was worried about the fact that it had been almost 8 hours since he had eaten anything. He was about to pass out and knowing Joker, if he did that, he would wake up in a condition waaayyy worse than what he had been in when he went out. With a knife already sticking out of his side from the first time he had tried to get out, he didn't want to add to his collection. _At least I got ahold of Batman, I think. But knowing him, he would have at least gotten some of it and been able to piece together the parts that were missing._

But at the rate Wally was getting injuries, Batman had better get there soon or he wouldn't have anything left to _get _injured.

"Now, Flash Boy, are you ready to learn some manners?" Joker laughed sadistically.

Robin had his holographic wrist computer up and hacking the security cameras when he saw some of Joker's goons coming. _I really hope they are just coming to check on their trapdoor thing and _they didn't see me on some hidden camera that I didn't catch.

"Hey, boss. They went down the trapdoor. They're on their way to you." Joker's goons said into their walkie-talkie.

"Wonderful. We'll have a bucket load of fun with them." Joker replied.

**Haha, sorry about the cliffhanger. It seemed like a good place to end. Thanks for the reviews; we have fun reading them during my lunchtime. One person I want to say something to: ****The Gypsy Alchemist**** – The writer's Force is with me! I don't have major writer's block anymore. It's minimal writer's block now, although some help would be much appreciated. PM me if you have an awesome idea for me to use, cause I am almost down to nothing. I think I have one more chapter before I lose my ideas.**


	5. We Found Wally, Now Where's Batman?

**So, I decided to continue with this story, thanks to all the encouragement I have gotten from NiNiChan13, Suki Miko, THe Gypsy Alchemist, Nebelkind, darkryubaby, Viet Devil, Cantbothertologin, undecidable, and FudoTwin17. I really didn't think this story was very good, but I guess you guys think it is. Thank You! Lots of hugs and Alfred's cookies! BTW: This isn't very long, but I wanted to tell you guys that I will keep going with this and I wanted to give you guys something. **

"Um, Batman? Where are we?" Tim asked. Batman had gotten up and walked around their cell.

"Under the toy factory." Batman stated. Tim sighed. Of course he knew that already.

"I know that. Where under the factory? And where's the door?" Tim wondered aloud. It was true. There was no door anywhere. Of course, that would mean they either weren't going anywhere, or the door was in some strange place. As this was the Joker they were dealing with, either one was a very real possibility.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

* * *

><p>Robin was really worried about what was going to happen to Batman and Tim. Joker wasn't known for being nice. He was a complete psychopath, completely unpredictable. Nightwing had disappeared before the trapdoor had opened, so Robin called him to tell him what happened.<p>

"Don't move unless you have to. I'm on my way. I think I might've found Wally, too. We'll check it out together." So Robin found a dark corner and hid until Nightwing came.

"Hey, kid, you can come out now." Nightwing called quietly. All of the sudden there was a loud thunk. Robin snuck out of his hiding place to see what it was, to be met by a baseball bat in the hands of one of Joker's goons. Nightwing was on the ground unconscious.

"What was that for?" Robin yelled, even though it was a really stupid question.

"Well, waddya know? The Bird Boy didn't go down the slide like a nice boy. I think I should call the boss and let him know you aren't behaving." Robin cackled. These guys were morons.

Robin ran up and flipped over the first guy, whacking him behind the head as he went. The second goon was bigger than the first, so Robin pulled out a Birdarang and threw it at the ground in front of him. A smoke screen came out, giving Robin the cover he needed to get to the man's pressure points.

By then, Nightwing was beginning to stir. They hadn't hit him hard enough to put him out for long. One of the goons decided he needed to hit the weak vigilante. Robin saw this and threw a Birdarang in his direction. It exploded, knocking the clown out and giving Nightwing a chance to recover and join the fight.

With both Grayson's fighting, all ten clowns were on the ground in no time.

"Wally or Batman?" Robin asked.

"Batman would want us to go find Wally first. Let's get him. I have food for him when we find him. He'll need it." Robin nodded and they went to where Nightwing thought Wally was.

"I think he's in there." Robin turned on his wrist computer and started hacking the security cameras from their spot on the roof.

"Yeah, he's in there. He's in really bad shape, though. We need to hurry." Nightwing opened the skylight and they jumped in.

"Nightwing, it's a trap!" Wally yelled weakly, straining against the chains around his wrists that were holding him to the wall.

"Well, look who decided to show up. It's ex-Bird Boy and current Bird Boy, who is supposed to be in his cell with the big scary Batman." Joker walked out of the shadows with a long bloody knife in his hand. "You deserve the same treatment as Zippy, over here."

"No!" Nightwing leapt at Joker in rage.

"Oh, Wings, won't you ever learn? I don't like it when my boys misbehave." And he thrust the already bloody knife into Nightwing's stomach.

**I'm sorry for ending on a cliffie, but it will ensure that I will keep going. I don't like to end on cliffies. If I don't update before Christmas, Merry Christmas everyone!**


	6. You Can't Have One

**Sorry this took so long. :( But, thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, or put this on alert. Y'all are AWESOME! Anyways, I won't take up more of your time, so read on!**

"NIGHTWING!" Robin yelled and was about to rush and attack Joker, but Nightwing shook his head and Robin stayed put.

"Well, who's this? Robin? You were supposed to be waiting downstairs for me with Batsy!" Joker taunted Robin. Robin chuckled slightly in his head because the Joker hadn't realized he was a different Robin. But then he got serious, because Batman and Tim were still trapped and Nightwing was injured. Joker had stabbed him in his left shoulder, dangerously close to his heart. It was clear that Nightwing needed help, otherwise he would bleed out.

"Batman? Please come in! Nightwing needs help! Batman?" Robin tried to call Batman, but there must have been a frequency jammer somewhere in the building or Batman was not able to answer, because all Robin was getting from his comm was static. And Batman had given him a new one, so it should've worked.

"Robin? Come out to play! Or Wings here will be in a spot of trouble!" Joker called out in a sing song voice, but Robin wasn't going to. He had to find Batman and he was hoping that Joker had a camera wherever Batman and Tim were being held. Unlike any of the other members of the Batclan, Robin had a computer.

"Bat...wing...help...man?" Batman faintly heard something through his comm unit and tried to respond.

"Robin? What's going on? Robin? Nightwing?" Tim gave Batman a worried look when he heard this from Batman. "No one's answering and Flash doesn't have a comm. I don't know what's going on.

"Then we need to get out of here! We can't leave them on their own!" Tim pleaded with Batman. Batman was just as worried as Tim, but he didn't show it. Instead, he strode over to a wall and started tapping it with his ear against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get us out." Batman replied simply. Tim stayed quiet while Batman did his thing.

"Batman, there's a camera in here." Tim spoke up. Batman started to growl at him, but then thought of something. Dick, the younger one, had a computer in his glove. If the Batman in his world was anything like him, then Dick would have been trained to use the computer to hack into anything, hopefully including cameras.

"Robin has a computer." Batman said quietly, not wanting to be heard by any hidden microphones.

"He has a what?"

"A computer. No, you can't have one. But, he will probably use it to hack into any security cameras." Robin did a fist pump at this news.

"Wait, why can't I have one?"

Robin couldn't wait anymore. While his computer was hacking the security cameras, he leapt out of the rafters and attacked the Joker, starting with a foot to his face. Robin followed with a fist in Joker's gut and avoided the bloody crowbar Joker was swinging. He flipped backwards and slide to a stop to get a good look at this world's Joker. He looked scarier than the one on his world.

"New costume, Bird Boy? I think I liked the old one better. But I am very happy you came out to play. I was getting bored with all these old guys." Joker was trying to get Robin to attack. That might've worked with Tim, but it had almost the opposite effect on him. Robin laughed. "You sound different, kiddo! Are you really my Boy Blunder? Because you fight differently, too. I'm not so sure you are the Batman's sidekick."

This got Robin started. He launched himself at Joker and flipped over him, using Joker as a support and making use of several pressure points. Joker grabbed Robin's arm and swung him around to hit a concrete post. Robin fell to the floor, unconscious.

"This is going to be fun."

"No! Leave him alone!" You already have me, Batman, and Flash. You don't need him!" Nightwing called, trying to get up from where Joker had dropped him. He looked like a ghost. He had already lost too much blood and was definitely going to need more.

"Now, why would I do that? This kid is going to give me the means to torture Batman!" Joker cackled and Nightwing paled even more, if that were possible. Joker was going to find that he had _two_ Robins and he was going to hurt one, probably both of them. Robin heard what Joker had said and decided that enough was enough. With Joker distracted, Robin got up and silently left. He had to find Batman and Tim, no matter what happened. Nightwing noticed it, but didn't say anything. Wally, however, was not as good at hiding his emotions and gasped. "What? What happened?"

"Nothing. He's just in a lot of pain. You did kind of hurt him." Nightwing tried to cover for Flash, but Joker wasn't buying it. He looked around and saw that where Robin was supposed to be unconscious, there was an empty space.

"Where is he?"

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Have a great idea for me? I want to know! Please review!**

**PS: It might be a while between chapters, but I won't give up on this story! So stay with me. :)**


End file.
